


Hedonist

by Syaunei



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garak POV, Humor, M/M, Nothing Hurts, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei
Summary: Julian "accuses" Garak of being a hedonist.Garak vehemently disagrees.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	Hedonist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsidian_Operative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Operative/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my beloved regnar! I love you, sweetie! ^^
> 
> Hope you like it! :D

Garak prided himself on his ability to listen to people. He was rather good at it, he knew. It was incredible just how much good information was ripe for the picking just by listening to what a person chose to say. There was a wealth of information hidden in their micro-expressions, gestures, even in what they chose _not_ to say. There was much to be drawn from the implied or the avoided. As always, context was key.

When reading aliens, the same rules applied, for the most part. The cultural context varied, however, which required meticulous preparation and learning as much as he could about said culture to be able to decipher what was being said or unsaid. Now, some things tended to be universal across species, such as expressions of pain, but it paid to know as much as possible as to avoid misunderstandings. In his (former) line of work, a misunderstanding could easily get you killed.

Now, in current company, there was very little chance of being killed, but old habits died hard. Which brought him to his current dilemma – what to reply to Julian who had off-handedly remarked:

“You’re such a hedonist, Garak!”

He settled for a vague “Indeed,” and let the matter drop, hoping to get some private time later to delve into the Federation database he’d tapped into back when they first took possession of Terok Nor. There were some very helpful dictionaries that he’d availed himself of shamelessly for years. Julian had no idea how difficult it was to be expected to understand the context of the many varied literature offerings Garak had been given. Learning about various wars, vastly different languages, and around two thousand years of history was a challenge. It was a welcome one, but it took considerable time to appear prepared and knowledgeable. He was never entirely sure that Julian knew just how much effort he invested in their lunchtime debates. Perhaps that was for the best.

Back in his quarters, he accessed the Federation database and read the entry for the word _hedonist_.

As his eyes skimmed the historical overview and the definition, he’d snorted.

Him – seeking pleasure above all other things in life? How preposterous!

These human philosophies were truly outrageous. The only ones he’d come across that seemed to have any sort of merit were the stoics.

Really, Garak mused as he fussed with his replicator controls to get the temperature of his red leaf tea right, Julian had such fanciful notions sometimes!

As he nestled himself into a soft Andorian wool blanket, caressing it in passing, he grabbed a padd to read the latest intel and sipped his tea contentedly, letting its fragrant fumes tickle his nostrils pleasantly. Even as he frowned at the stolen report, he popped a Delavian chocolate truffle in his mouth and all but moaned at the decadent flavors unfurling on his tongue.

Once his tea was drained and most of the truffles gone (he’d saved some for Julian), he rose from his couch, stretched with an appreciative sigh and went to tend to his plants, watering them carefully and trimming where necessary. He cradled the bloom of a sunseeker plant and crooned at it in satisfaction. It was such a delightful splotch of color in his otherwise austere quarters. He enjoyed running his fingers down its succulent leaves.

After deeming all his plants suitably attended to, he went around his quarters, straightening things up where necessary. Order had always soothed him. Well, not always, he’d been a hurricane of a child, leaving a messy trail in his wake, but Mila (and later Bamarren) had cured him of that. Now it simply pleased him to see everything in its proper place.

He only had fifteen metrics left until Julian was due to arrive after his shift in the infirmary and intended to use them well before his Doctor showed up to utterly distract him.

Humming to himself, he set the table, choosing a soft powdery blue tablecloth and a silver table runner. Then he headed to the replicator and fiddled with the settings until the poor thing groaned and materialized their dinner on dark blue glazed plates. It was one of the few Cardassian dishes that Julian seemed to like, and Garak knew his choice would be appreciated.

Bustling around his quarters with a pep in his step, he reached into his liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of springwine. Its pale blue color paired well with the table settings, and also complimented their meal. He observed the table, tapping a finger against his lips in thought. Perhaps a candle or two?

As a concession to Julian’s human tastes, naturally. No other reason.

Once the two tea lights had been placed strategically on the table, casting a warm glow across the lovely tableau, Garak smiled in satisfaction.

The doors chimed and his expression softened. Julian had unfettered access to his quarters, yet he still chose to ring first. It was both silly and endearing.

Garak went to the door and let Julian in.

He lived for these moments, to see his beloved’s face transform from tiredness into joy. The fact that it were his gray, stark features that brought out sunshine on his dear Julian’s face… It was still sometimes hard to believe.

“Am’Arad.” Garak said softly, the Cardassian endearment rolling easily off his tongue.

“Mmm,” Julian murmured contentedly and melted into a soft kiss.

Garak could happily go to his death for one of these kisses. One of his hands reached up to caress Julian’s now slightly coarse cheek. The texture was deeply pleasing.

“Something smells nice,” Julian said happily and Garak placed a gentle palm to the small of Julian’s back, leading him to the table, where he pulled out Julian’s chair. He was well aware that these customs were rather antiquated by human standards, but he found he rather enjoyed them. There was an almost ritualistic aspect to them. Besides, they made Julian’s eyes crinkle with undisguised affection.

Once they were sitting across from one another, Garak poured Julian a glass of springwine and watched as his dearest sighed in pleasure after the first sip.

“You’re spoiling me, Elim.” Julian said with a contented sigh and Garak reached out to take his hand, squeezing the warm fingers briefly.

“You deserve it, my dear.”

“It’s lovely, truly. I really appreciate coming to this after a long day.”

Garak hummed happily and released Julian’s hand with a final, lingering caress across his knuckles.

They tucked into their dinner and made conversation. Garak let the warm, rich laughter of his partner envelop him. This was one of the things he adored about his Julian – any effort, no matter how small, was deeply appreciated. It suffused Garak with pride to know that he could meet Julian’s needs without the man needing to actually express them.

He observed the play of candlelight on that richly hued skin and hungrily took in the way the light and shadow caressed that happily smiling face. After dinner, he would coax Julian into snuggling with him on the couch, bundled in his warm Andorian blanket and perhaps nuzzle along his jawline, sinking into a blissfully warm embrace…

Hedonist!

What utter nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> "Am'Arad" is lovingly borrowed from Obsidian_Operative and means "beloved". :)


End file.
